


Not the Greatest First Impression

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, Gen, a surprising amount of android sass, no The Rising spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou finally meets Ryan.  You decide how and why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Greatest First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I have not had the luck of seeing The Rising, and it isn’t playing in a location I can get to while it’s actually playing in the States (ha ha, should have seen that one coming), so I don’t have a good feel for Ryan aside from all of the many spoilers so lovingly poured onto us by the internet. That said, no spoilers here, and a vague attempt at understanding a character I haven’t gotten to see/hear much from. That said, I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE HIM COME OFF AS A JERK, I SWEAR. Story of my life.

He didn’t know why Agnes had insisted that he be the one to “show the new Hero around”, honestly. Yes, the established Heroes were busy, and all of HERO TV’s staff was winding up for the new season, but Kurou didn’t exactly think of himself as… social, yet. Not one to be a “first contact”, or showing anyone around.

Agnes hadn’t left room for argument, however, and so he waited in the hallway for a man who “obviously [fit] the description of ‘Golden Ryan’.” He hadn’t expected that to be quite so obvious, though he was grateful when he did indeed believe he knew the man on sight. “Pardon me; are you Ryan Goldsmith?”

There was a somewhat friendly smile aimed in the android’s direction; then a pause as he wondered if his name ought to be known. “Oh, uh… you work here?”

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He rather automatically began to walk at Ryan’s side. "I am Kurou Kaburagi. I believe I have ‘seen you around’, as it were."

"Oh yeah? Want an autograph?" That smile was a little brighter, more interested.

"Nor particularly, no." Kurou responded entirely too honestly. "But thank you for the offer."

"Oh. Well, your loss." The man shrugged. "So what do you do around here?"

"Generally offer aid to Heroes. I assist as needed with their tasks." That seemed like a somewhat decent description of his duty, at least.

"Aid? Like… you’re a janitor?"

The look he gave to the blond lasted a great deal longer than it really needed to. That just felt right, however. “I am not a janitor, no. I am an assistant, when necessary. Mostly when matters become too dangerous for humans.”

"For… humans, huh." Ryan scratched his chin. "So what are you, then?"

"I am an android." Such admission and explanation was becoming even easier with time.

"Really?" There was something just a touch child-like that lit up within the new Hero’s expression. "No kiddin’?"

"I am not making a joke, no." Kurou assured. "Also, please turn left here."

Following along toward the elevator, Ryan just had to know more. “So you’re like a battle bot, or..?”

"I do not engage in ‘battle’, no. Not unless utterly necessary for survival or saving lives." Pressing the upward directional button, Kurou subtly "peeked" into the building operations and was assured that there was an empty elevator moving toward them from three floors above.

"Oh. So you got cannons and guns and things for distance fighting?" He sounded so excited, hopeful.

Only to be shot down as the elevator doors opened. “I have neither of those, no.”

The blond frowned. “Yeah, so, what do you do?”

"I feel that I have already explained that." Kurou admitted, stepping aside for the Hero.

Ryan pouted somewhat obviously. “Okay, great. Nice talking with you, then.”

"I have been assigned to ‘show you around’. I fully intend to do so." The android assured as he stepped into the elevator and waited at Ryan’s side.

"Fantastic."

"Sarcasm acknowledged."

The Hero snorted. “So where we goin’?”

"To your desk." Kurou responded as the elevator slowed to a stop, once again stepping aside to allow Ryan to lead. "Ms. Joubert told me that you already knew where the HERO TV gym was located, and I must assume that there is no reason to show you any locations which are not directly related to your duty as a Hero based upon your tone and comments as we have been talking."

Okay, he felt a little bad about that, clearing his throat as they continued to walk. “Yeah, uh… sorry.”

"Apology accepted." The android responded simply, leading the way into the office. He hadn’t expected to see Mr. Lloyds there, not quite paying attention to them. The man had a stern, annoyed look on his face; though according to Kotetsu, that was completely standard. "Good morning, Mr. Lloyds. Is there something that I can assist you with?"

"Oh, Kurou. Well…" He looked down for a moment before deciding to simplify, "Printer."

"Ah, yes. One moment please." He wasn’t about to interface with the printer, thinking that he would probably overload it into complete destruction, but he believed that he could at least “give it a nudge” through its wireless connection. Slightly over two seconds later, the device finally began to print. “I will attempt to reinstall the drivers in your computer in order to resolve conflicts.”

With a note of relief, Mr, Lloyds offered an actual grateful-sounding, “Thank you, Kurou.”

Nodding, the android then returned to his task at hand as he walked to an empty desk. “I also accomplish tasks similar to that one.”

"Yeah, you come in pretty handy." Ryan agreed, somehow managing to sound something between amazed and bored.

"Thank you." Kurou purposely ignored his tone. "Now that you have been shown to your desk, I will excuse myself."

"Sure." The Hero sat down heavily in his chair, ignoring his power over gravity entirely. Then again… Just as a little joke, he tried to mess with the gravity field as Kurou turned to walk away. Then blinked. He tried again after the android’s first step, then third. He was visibly concentrating and trying to make both feet too “heavy” to move, but there was nothing. Absolutely no change.

Until Kurou turned back just before leaving the office. “Did I neglect to mention that I can easily withstand a great deal more force than a human?”

Ryan could feel the heat in his face. Damn, not only did the android know what he’d been doing, but he’d been called on it. He felt like a jerk, and that was probably just about right. “Guess so.”

"Well. Now you are aware." Kurou stated simply, turning and continuing back toward the elevator.

Great. Just great. Waiting for a few seconds, Ryan then asked, “Hey, got any ideas on how the hell I’m supposed to apologize to an android?”

"You’re on your own." Mr. Lloyds responded, gathering the printed pages without looking up. "I wouldn’t ask him to fix any of your electronics for a few weeks, though."


End file.
